A Shared Night
by DragonShifter
Summary: REVISED. NOW LONGER.   Lisbon and Jane go to a upcoming ball together.


**DragonShifter:**** This is my first mentalist fanfic so I hope it is ok. Please go easy on me. I hope you like it.**

Chapter One:

"Where's Jane?"

"I believe he is in one of the interrogation rooms." Van Pelt said as she looked up. "I believe he was talking to Kristina Frye."

"Thank you Grace." Lisbon replied "Boss, I need to tell you something in private." Van Pelt said, looking nervous. " Come to my office then." Van Pelt followed Lisbon into her office. Lisbon closed the door and looked at Van

Pelt. "Boss, I saw Frye leaving, and I headed towards the room she came from. I saw Jane facing away from the door crying. I closed the door and left."

"Thank you Grace. Please get back to work."

"Yes boss." Van Pelt got up and left the room. Lisbon sat in her chair thinking. Jane crying was not a good sign. If Kristina had talked to him, something was said to make Jane cry. When she looked at her phone she saw a

light blinking. She looked at the phone to see that she had a text from Jane. The text read 'Frye told me that my wife and child weren't scared when they couldn't wake up.' Uh Oh thought Lisbon. She knew how sensitive

Jane was about his family. She remembered when she had met Jane.

********Flashback*********

"_**What do we have?" asked Minelli as he walked onto the crime scene with his junior agent, Teresa Lisbon. "We have a dead woman by the name of Angela Jane and a little girl named Charlotte Jane. They **_

_**were killed Red John style. The husband, Patrick Jane called the murders in." replied Agent Bosco. "Agent Lisbon, go and find him. Console him and offer your help."**_

"_**Got it boss." Lisbon went in search of Patrick Jane. She had heard about him while listening to the radio. She asked a police officer if he had seen Mr. Jane. The officer told her that Jane was around back in **_

_**the garden. She went around back and saw a lanky man spread out on the grass eating a orange. He had blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. "Mr. Jane"**_

_**The man propped himself onto his arms and looked at her. "Yes."**_

"_**I am Agent Lisbon. Can I sit with you?"**_

"_**Sure. Want an orange?"**_

"_**Sure. I hear that you are a psychic." Lisbon tossed an orange to Jane. "I am no such thing. I pretended and it got my family killed." Lisbon noticed a tear roll down his face. "I am sorry. Is there anything I **_

_**can do for you?" **_

"_**Oh, Catch Red John. That might help. I don't know. I Just can't believe I was dumb enough to get them killed." Jane started to cry and Lisbon put her hand on his. "Shhh….. Its okay Patrick." It took a few **_

_**minutes for Jane to get all of his tears out. "Look at the sunset. Isn't it beautiful."**_

"_**It sure is." They sat there watching the sunset for ten minutes. "you want to go and get some coffee or tea or something?" Lisbon asked Jane. "Yes please, Thank you for would be wonderful." He replied. **_

_**They both got up and went to a nearby café.**_

********End of Flashback********

After that day Lisbon and Jane spent a lot of time together. Lisbon helped Jane through his rough patch. After that he offered to help on cases that were giving them trouble. He helped to solve many cases that the

director thought to hire him. Whenever Jane was annoying, Lisbon remembered that Jane had been through a lot. She went to go find Jane. She found him in the serious crimes kitchen making tea. "There is some freshly

made coffee in the pot. I thought you might want some." He said as he turned to face her. He smiled and sipped his tea. Lisbon went to pour herself some coffee to find that Jane had already poured her some. She sat

down and Jane sat next to her. "You know, I heard that there is a ball coming up. I may go if I can find a partner." Lisbon said.

"Is this ball a modern ball or a renaissance ball?" Jane asked as he looked at her. "Renaissance" she said. She looked at Jane and said "Are you going Jane?"

"It is a possibility. However, I don't have anyone to go with." Jane said as he took another sip of his tea. "If you are civil, I may go with you." Lisbon said. Jane looked surprised and hopeful. "Really. Would you really?"

"I would really. But only if you promise to be gentlemanly and don't get into trouble."

"I promise to be civil and gentleman like" Jane said as he set his tea cup down and raised his right hand. "Pretty please come with me Lisbon" he said as he brought both his hands together in front of his face while

kneeling and making his face pouty adopted a puppy dog face. "Awww Jane, don't you pout. I'll go with you." Lisbon said pulling him onto his chair. A few weeks later Jane found Lisbon pacing in a straight line in front of

her apartment dressed in a deep indigo dress. He was wearing a dark blue dublet and black pantaloons. He walked up behind her and said "Geez Lisbon. You would think we were going to be presented in front of

everybody in the world." Lisbon turned and looked at him. Jane held out his arm for her. Lisbon hooked his arm with his and Jane led her to a magnificent carriage pulled by two Clydesdales. The rest of the evening was

blur. The only thing Lisbon and Jane remembered was that they kissed and the lovely moonlight walk. But the thing that stood out in their minds was when Jane proposed to Lisbon.

********Flashback to proposal*********

_**Jane and Lisbon were walking in the park. Lisbon stopped and leaned on a bridge and leaned against the rail to look out over the river and trees. Jane leaned on the rail next to her and looked at her. **_

_**"Do you remember when we met all those years in my back yard" Lisbon looked at Jane through the corners of her eye and spoke "Yes, why?"**_

**_"Well, it wasn't the first time." Jane responded. Lisbon looked confused. "How do you mean Patrick?" she asked. "Well..." Jane paused and pulled out a worn piece of paper. He unfolded it and offered it to _**

**_Lisbon. She looked at it and gasped. "But, but, but the boy who drew this was... how did you get this Jane?" Lisbon said with a slight scowl looking at her consultant. "People change Ress." Jane said as_**

**_he looked out over the bridge. Lisbon paled _****_slightly. Nobody had called her that since she was 10. The last person who had called her by that nick name was a boy who had been in her home town for only a _**

**_year. She had really liked that boy._****_"Patty" she whispered. Jane looked up at her and a smile threatened his lips. "Your hair wasn't as curly then and you weren't as well to do then." Lisbon said smiling. "And _**

**_you didn't have a wit of _****_grace either." She continued as she gave Jane a push. "Hey" he said as he laughed. "When I saw you there in my back yard that day, I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought that you _**

**_were a dream." Jane _****_turned so his back was leaning on the rail and he was facing her. "If you think that what we had all those years was a crush, Then my hopes are dashed. I have _****_slowly grew a deep _****_love _**

**_for you over the last few years." By this point, Jane was only inches from her and looking her intensely in the eyes. Lisbon blushed and looked _****_down at her feet. She _****_hadn't know Jane had feelings for her. _**

**_She thought the feelings she had felt since she was ten only went one way. "I thought I was the only one to love you. I never knew you loved me _****_back." She said as she _****_shyly looked up at Jane. "Do you _**

**_mind if I call you Teresa?" Jane asked. "Only if I can call you Patrick." Lisbon replied. "Fair enough." He said as he leaned back on the rail. "Do you _****_Really love me?" He asked. "Yes, very much." Lisbon said _**

**_looking back at her feet. "Don't look at your feet love." Janes said. "May I ask you a question?" He asked. "Yes you may."Jane knelt and looked _****_up at her. "Will you honor me by marrying me my dearest _**

**_Ress?" He asked as he pulled out a plain wooden box that held a plain gold band. Lisbon gasped. "I will." Patrick grinned the goofiest smile he could _****_muster. He put the ring on Lisbon's finger. They hooked _**

**_arms and strolled back towards the ball."_**

********End of Flashback*********

The day after the ball Jane and Lisbon asked Minelli and his assistant, a Madeline Hightower if it was okay that they were engaged. Minelli and Hightower said it was okay. They started to plan their wedding as soon as

They arrived at Lisbon's apartment. It took three months of Lisbon blushing at Jane's teasing and receiving themed cupcakes for the team's attention to be caught. For two months the team watched Jane and Lisbon

closely. Finely Rigsby asked Lisbon and Jane what was going on. "Oh..." Lisbon began but was interrupted by Jane saying "Look at Lisbon's hand." Everybody looked and saw a plain gold ring. The ring looked... "You

rascal" Rigsby said as he looked up at Jane. Jane just grinned and laid down on his couch. "Can I help plan the wedding Boss?" asked Van Pelt. "Sure" Lisbon said as she tried to pull her hand away from Van Pelt.

"Congratulations" Cho said with a small smile on his face. Two months later Lisbon was pacing in her dressing room. She was wearing a simple white dress and was crushing a veil in her hands. "Calm down Teresa" Cho

Said as he looked up from his phone. "We should get going." He said as he offered his arm. Cho was escorting her down the isle since she had no father to escort her. He was happy his two best friends were getting

married. Lisbon and Cho arrived outside the chapel doors as the music started for the brides march. The doors opened and Cho lead Teresa down the isle. Lisbon's breath caught when she saw Jane. "Stay calm" Cho

whispered to her. She squeezed Cho's arm to let him know she heard. When they got to Jane, Cho gave Lisbon's hand to Jane. He moved behind Jane and the priest began to speak. Two hours later found Jane and

Lisbon at their wedding reception dancing. Everybody watched as they danced to a soft melody.

**_*****Five Years Later*******_**

"Stop pacing dude" Rigsby said as he watched Patrick pace. "I can't man." Patrick replied. "My wife is giving birth." Wayne Rigsby knew exactly how Patrick was feeling. Wayne and Grace Rigsby had married a year after

Patrick and Teresa. A year later found Patrick telling a frantic Wayne to calm down while they waited for the Rigsbys first child to be born. Wayne herd his daughter ask Grace why they where in a doctors office. "Because

Lizzy, Aunt Ressa is Having her baby. She needs to make sure you cousin is healthy.""Oh. Okay." a few minutes passed when a doctor came out and walked up to Patrick. "Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy

and girl. " Patrick visibly relaxed and asked where his wife and children were roomed. The doctor led Patrick, the Rigsbys, and The Cho's to a small but bright room. A smiling Teresa met their eyes. In her arms was a small

bundle of curly black and blonde hair and blue and green eyes. When Patrick got closer he saw the black belonged to the little girl twin and the blonde hair belonged to little boy. "I think our little boy is a Liam and our little

girl is a Lucilla" Teresa said. "I happen to agree to agree with you love." Patrick said. He leaned down and kissed his wife's head. "They are chips of their ol' blocks." A few days later Lisbon was discharged from the

hospital. When Wayne rolled her out to the car, she heard two giggles coming out of the car and her husband saying ouch in a good humored way. Wayne helped her get into the passenger seat. She looked in the

rear view mirror and saw her husband getting his hair pulled on by Lucilla. He noticed her looking at her and gently pulled his hair out of Lucilla's hand. He got into the drivers seat and raised his hand in thanks to Wayne.

Wayne nodded and walked out of sight. Jane turned the car on and pulled out of the Parking lot.

**_*****Twenty Five Years Later********_**

Patrick and Teresa Jane were sitting at a table watching their children dance with their other halves. Lucilla and Liam had just got married earlier that day. "Ahhhhh... I can't believe its been thirty years since we got

Married." Patrick said as he stretched. "Me neither." Teresa said in agreement. The music stopped and the singer spoke into the mic. "The Jane Twins request to dance their parents." Patrick and Teresa got up and walked

over to her children and danced. two hours later their children were of to their new lives with their spouses. Teresa and Patrick went home and Patrick made his wife some delicious alfredo ravioli. A few later they died

peacefully in their sleep leaving their children everything they owned.

**FINISHED**


End file.
